dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
A Close Shave
This was a major prank that occurred in the third series of Dirty Sanchez. It was the boiling point to the Sanchez War and the Pritchard vs Dainton rivalry. It involved Dainton, fueled by the pepper spray incident and being left to fend for himself from Pancho after Pritchard fucked off and left him, coming up with a truly nasty prank to pull against Pritchard and take something valuable from him, while also trying to frame Pancho for the prank at the same time. Recipe for disaster *Hair *Electric shaver *Rivalry *Fondest for own hair *War *Intoxication How to lose a friend Following the Pepper spray incident, Dainton was still unhappy with Pritchard for causing the incident and leaving all the boys to walk all the way to their gig. However, Dainton was willing to put that aside by pranking Pancho. Upon pranking Pancho, Pancho woke up in anger a chased the two boys, however, Pritchard abandoned Dainton when he was getting attacked by the small man. This caused Dainton to become angry and decide to pull a particularly nasty prank on Pritchard. One night Pritchard got intoxicated where Dainton decided to strike. Dainton decided to strike at what Pritchard was passionate about, his hair. Dainton shaved the middle of his head and kept a huge clump of the hair in his hand. Dainton then tried waking up Pritchard by splashing him with water and showing the heavily intoxicated Pritchard his hair but unfortunately for Dainton he was too drunk to notice. This gave Dainton more time to plan more chaos and he decided to also frame Pancho for Pritchard's massive bald spot, as he also hastily wrote on the bedroom mirror in the hotel room "Pancho's revenge" The morning after, Pancho came in and saw Pritchard's shaven head and decided to join in the fun as he tried to shave some more hair off but it didn't work, Pritchard awoke, saw Pancho with the electric razor and chased Pancho away, threatening to shit and piss all over Pancho. Seconds later Pritchard then felt the top of his head and discovered it had been shaven off already... Aftermath Pritchard was incredibly furious and quite upset, saying that he now looked like a nun (though he probably meant monk, however in his rage he likely wasn't thinking clearly). He smashed things in his hotel room and without even being told he knew Dainton had something to do with his head being shaven, even when he saw 'Pancho's revenge' he knew it hadn't been Pancho who had done the deed but 'Dainton the dick'. According to Pritchard, had Pancho himself shaven his head with his own hands then that would be fine, given that Pritchard had helped shave Pancho's hair numerous times in the past, however deep down he knew the truth and threatened Dainton saying: After getting changed he went to confront Dainton, and quite clearly showed his complete anger, this caused Dainton in turn to get pissed off and the two had a brief argument. Upon witnessing his outrage, Pancho tried to comfort him, which worked, seeing as how Pancho of all people knew how it feels to go to sleep with a full head of hair, only to wake the next day with a new hairstyle or nearly bald. Pancho was also unaware before comforting Pritchard that Dainton had tried pinning the blame on him with the words 'Pancho's revenge' hastily written on the mirror, he soon found out when a still angry and upset Pritchard revealed this. Presumably returning to where Dainton was after Pancho made him feel a bit better Pritchard proceeded to shave all his hair off, and for the rest of the series he was completely bald, he along with Pancho shouting 'Don't fuck with the baldies!' to the camera, Pancho himself haven shaved all his remaining hair off as well. Dan Joyce felt sorry for Pritchard and shaved his own head in remorse, though kept some hair so he could form it into a mohawk, however near the end of the series he had shaven the remaining hair off, leaving him, Pritch and Pancho the three baldies of the group. It's quite clear that Dainton had gone too far this time, as Pritchard was so embarrassed from the prank he didn't appear at the live show, making it the only one he didn't do in Series 3. Dainton generally seemed guilty for what he did, explaining that he doesn't do things to really upset people but to get a funny reaction out of them, and that if it wasn't funny there's no point, making this the only Sanchez stunt/prank that Dainton generally regretted doing and the only time Pritchard had gotten extremely seriously angry and proper upset at Dainton. Gallery of hair Closeshave.png Closeshave2.png Closeshave3.png Closeshave4.png Closeshave5.png Closeshave6.png Closeshave8.png Closeshave9.png Closeshave10.png Closeshave11.png Closeshave12.png Closeshave13.png Baldfucks.png Trivia *Dainton must have bad hand writing as he spelt "Pancho's revenge" as "Pancho's revnge". Either that or he was rushed for time in case Pritchard woke up and saw him. *Pritchard seems to have 666 tattooed on the back of his head, though it's possible Dainton had scribbled it on his head as Pritchard was passed out. Category:Pranks Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Pranks involving Pancho Category:Waxing/shaving stunts Category:Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Stunts from series three Category:Stunt/Prank gone wrong Category:Messy stunts Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Dirty Sanchez